wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zodia
|} Zodia belongs solely to ZodiaDragon. Please do not use her without permission. A NightWing in college, Zodia is a dragon who tries to balance out school and friends, and prides herself on doing it well. Coming from a small family in the NightWing Village, Zodia grew up in nature and enjoys learning more about it, spending her time adventuring and learning more about the world she lives in. Zodia is a young NightWing attending the University of Pyrrhia. Standing about a head's height under other dragons of her age, Zodia is a big thing in a small package, with an aura of enthusiasm around her at all times. Zodia's scales are a deep shade of indigo, with lighter scales along her stomach. Her harder, back scales are a darker shade, seeming more purple. Her spines, claws, and horns are all a clean white color. Her eyes are a bright shade of red, similar to the color of a ruby. The strangest thing about Zodia is her wings. Most NightWings' wings have some sort of pattern on them, which often is inherited from each generation to the next. However, Zodia's wings do not do this. At first glance, Zodia's wings seem like a large blog of stars, following no pattern whatsoever. However, Zodia's wings actually have an interesting characteristic. If one was to look at the stars under her wings long enough, they would start to notice the appearance of many zodiac signs among the mess of stars. The cause of this trait is unknown, as the trait is unique to Zodia alone. None of her relatives have the same pattern of stars under their wings. Zodia's clothes usually vary depending on location and environment. At home, she prefers to get comfortable with sweatpants and a sweatshirt. However, at school she tends to just wear whatever, and she is almost always behind the times on current trends. Her clothes always match, no matter where she is or what she is doing. When it comes down to it, Zodia isn't afraid to put on some fancier clothes to impress the crowd (Though this rarely happens because she doesn't last very long at parties or big events). She always wears a Skyfire necklace, which keeps other NightWings out of her mind. When she's not in some sort of formal situation, Zodia almost always has some way of listening to music. Whether it's with her headphones or with a pair of earbuds (sometimes even both), Zodia has a tendency to get lost in thought, especially when playing music. In addition to this, she can often be seen with a book or two. Zodia is captain of one of the Varsity Math Teams in the University of Pyrrhia. Because of this, she spends a fair amount of time after school doing her duty there. The best way to describe Zodia's personality is "Ambiverted," meaning that she doesn't really fit into either the extroverted nor introverted perspectives. She has parts of her personality that applies to both of these categories, and has a tendency to jump in between them. One one hand, Zodia loves to meet new dragons. She enjoys being able to make new friends, and usually doesn't dislike anyone. Zodia enjoys being able to go out places and enjoy what life has to offer, including occasionally going to parties or events. In addition to this, Zodia is incredibly curious, and likes to spend a lot of her time going outside the city in order to explore the world, whether alone or with friends. While school is important, Zodia does her best to make sure she can hang out with her friends as much as possible. Zodia does her best to be able to enjoy her friends' company, and does even more than that to make sure they enjoy hers. However, Zodia gets burnt out just like any other introvert, even if she is only partially so. She can burn out quickly, but does her best to stay around. Often times, she will distance herself from the crowd and put on some music to keep going. When things inevitably get too loud, Zodia will leave to get some quiet time. She can also get exhausted from dealing with one dragon for too long, but she does her best to hide it. Despite doing her best to be sociable, Zodia understands that she still needs to do good in school. As a result of this, she is perfectly happy spending an evening reading or studying. In addition to this, school can lead her to get overly invested in a school project, sometimes causing her to blow off others to get it done. As far as natural abilities go, Zodia is right in the average zone. She was born in the rainforest village under a single moon, giving her the ability to read minds. She was trained early to use this power, but much rather prefers to wear a skyfire necklace to cut it off completely. Natural powers aside, Zodia's largest strength is her intelligence. She developed this primarily as a result of her curiosity, and has led her to be able to explore all sorts of things to her own ability and on her own time. In addition to this, her persistence makes her a good study, which allows her to ace her tests without too much effort (Except language, oddly enough, which she has always averaged a B or lower in). She is not even remotely a good fighter, and couldn't even hold up in a fight with a can of pepper spray and a direct shot at the eyes. However, she has developed a high level of endurance as a result of her constant exploration. Zodia was born to a family of two: her mother, Orbia, and her brother, Sidus. Before even Sidus had been born, Zodia's father had fled the NightWing village to escape persecution, and was never heard from after he left, leaving Zodia and Sidus to be raised by just their mother. Shortly after hatching, dragons began noticing that Zodia had an odd trait about her: her wings stars had zodiac constellations under them, a trait never seen in any other NightWings. The cause of this is still a mystery. Growing up, Zodia always seemed to act like the older sibling, despite being a few years younger than her brother. She never got too much attention from her mother, as Orbia was constantly caught up doing things outside of the house. Because of this, Zodia grew up being self-sufficient, her curiosity driving her to learn more about the world she was born in. Despite her mother rarely being home, Orbia proved to be a good mother. Orbia always made sure that her dragonets had everything that they needed, but was always so distracted that she never really gave them much attention. Zodia was never the most extroverted dragon. Growing up, she had a select group of friends. Having grown up in the NightWing village in the rainforest, she grew up with many other NightWings and RainWings. She had the ability of mind-reading, but quickly became accustomed to having a piece of Skyfire on her to keep others out of her mind (which she picked up from her mother, who is afraid of other dragons reading her mind). She had a very small group of friends, her earliest friends being Star, Ember, and Stargazer. Growing up, Zodia was always interested in astronomy, and picked up several other hobbies, such as tinkering and exploring. As her friend group has changed, her interests have shifted a bit as she has grown, but her prime interests remain in those that invoke her curiosity. SECTION OF HISTORY REDACTED TO AVOID SPOILERS Later into her life, Zodia was accepted into the University of Pyrrhia. There, she took on a standard dorm room, and entered the university as a Mathematics Major (Zodinote: I still haven't made a final decision on her major so this is subject to change). She is currently a junior, and on the younger end of her class, having just turned 10 as the year began. Bee: wip Zodia.png|by Liighty Zodia,_by_Tundra.jpg|by Tundra For_Zodibutt.jpg|by Tundra A_zood.jpeg|by Luster Zode.png|by Luster (Infobox Image) Screen Shot 2017-01-24 at 6.12.03 PM.png|By Morrows *Her name is literally based on the word “Zodiac” *Zodia was originally going to be the name of a character in one of ZodiaDragon’s original stories, not a WoF-related character. Her element was originally fire, not darkness or night. *The account ZodiaDragon is named after the characters, not the other way around. *She was the third NightWing created on the fanon wiki, making her the current oldest active NightWing. *At the moment, she has only appeared in one roleplay: “Jade Mountains,” started by Aiden1200. **ZodiaDragon dropped out of that roleplay shortly after joining, and Zodia has not been used since then. *The font used in the nameplates is called Qwigley. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (ZodiaDragon) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+